


Darling.

by Kobuntan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Comfort, Desire, F/M, I Tried, Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spread the Erwin love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long. Good things come to those who wait.”</p><p>― Jess C. Scott, The Intern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SNK characters.

“Why do you want to stay when I don't want you here?” He said without looking at her. He was staring out into the night, the rows of lighs reflected in his eyes. He had always loved her and no other, and desired nothing so much as to please her in all things. She would survive whatever happened, but he didn't want her in pain. She didn't need more sorrow and grief. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want another woman. He ran his hand over his short blond hair while he thought about how she might respond.

“It's not selfish for a man to want his woman by his side." She begged to differ.

She was the type of women which did not care to carry the burden of the whole world, if it meant to save someone dear to her, she would do it. Her personality was strong and she would use it to attempt to dominate the situation.

“You wouldn’t leave this room even if I would raise my voice.” He held his head cocked to one side, eyeing her. She shook her head lightly, her eyes fixed on him with a small smile on her lips. Some might call it stubbornness, but she knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to back down. With her it looked like they were having a war on his world, and his people were losing. He sighed.

He had a long tiring day at the office including an extremely exhausting session with Hange.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, you can tell me when you’ll be ready. Just let me stay here, by your side.” Her voice alone soothed him. Erwin sighed and felt bad, he felt the nervousness drench his insides, and his stomach growled like a tiger in a cage. This was the woman he wanted— and she wanted him. She didn't even want to think about exactly what he had done to the countless other people who were his victims.

He reached out his hand towards her. She walked over to him and put her hand into his, looking him in the eyes, but he almost immediately reached around her and pressed her against his chest. His strong arms went around her waist, supporting her slender frame. A small smile curved her mouth as she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his strong body. She was well aware of the influence she had on him. She was the only one who managed to make this tall man fall on his knees and let her know him, the real him. He was so responsive to her every embrace, her every caress, every kiss.

She raked her fingernails over the length of his back. He groaned through clenched teeth, his voice husky and filled with need. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, not wanting her to see the glint of tears that suddenly appeared in his eyes, his breath hot on her bare flesh. She ducked her head slightly and looked at him.

“Want to take a bath? You look a little tense.” Her warm, moist breath sent fire streaking through him. She kissed his neck, feeling powerful, and then she released him, not waiting for his response.

Slowly he released her, never taking his eyes from her face. She felt his eyes on her, she turned around and showed him her back.

“Don’t look at me that much, you might get bored of this.” She moved her hand in front of her face. A small smile appeared on his lips.

“I doubt that will happen.” He took a step closer, pressing his chest on her back, leaning closer so his lips were next her ear. Erwin placed his hands on her hips and looked down on her chest.

“Speaking of taking a bath, need help with these?” He moved his fingers up her body, unbuttoning her shirt. Lust coursed through his veins. She inhaled sharply as the heat stole through her body, her hands shaking as she touched his.

“I think I can manage myself.” She pulled his hands off of her and finished what he started. From the looks of her, he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to undress herself.

“Hmm, what a shame.” He said, his voice husky with lust.

Slowly undressing herself, she walked towards the bathroom. She couldn't look at him, but she felt his gaze on her, narrowed and intense, waiting. He took off his jacket and hung it on the bedpost, loosened his bolo tie and pulled it over his head. He stared at her through the opened door while he unbuttoned his shirt. She had let the hot water flow slowly into the tub. She turned off the water, added a few drops of rose scented bath oil to the water.

She stepped into the large tub and let the water envelope her. Erwin took off his pants and his undershorts, followed her into the steamy bathroom closing the door softly behind him, relieved himself then joined her in the tub. The water was perfect as she slipped into the tub and sat down.

As she let the warm water and sweet scent of the bubbles wash over her, she noticed that she was no longer alone. Erwin climbed into the tub and joined her.

“Come here.” He whispered as he lifted her into his lap and positioned her back against his chest. He relaxed as the warm water washed over him. It soothed him as he slipped deeper, his mind beginning to unwind slowly. She cocked her head to the right side and stared at her beloved man. He looked very handsome as the water was dripping off his hair, running down his neck. She bit her bottom lip at the sight of his collar bones.

Giggles caught his attention, Erwin captured her giggle with his lips, placing his right hand on her chin, holding her with his left one. He released her lips, enough to see her figure in an awkward angle.

“Turn around.” She raised one eyebrow, questioning him but she did as she was told. She leaned down and her breasts brushed his chest as she licked his earlobe. His hands sneaked around her waist, capturing her. Her hands next to his hips, supporting her weight. Her lips captured his with as much emotion as she could offer. She loved the way he kissed, sweeping his tongue so forcefully in her mouth as if he could never get enough of her taste. It might have everything to do with the way his tongue was dominating hers. Or the way his tongue dallied provocatively with hers, finding every sweet spot with ease.

She broke the kiss, needing to breathe, wanting to tell him how he made her feel, but all that would come were sighs of pleasure and sounds of pure joy. Nobody had kissed her and made her feel like that before. Breathing hard, staring into his seductive blue eyes as her heart pounded away. Erwin moved his hands to her waist and hips and up her back, stroking her soft skin. She moved off of him and took a piece of cloth with soap. He withdrew it out of her hands.

She opened her mouth in protest but was cut off.

“Darling, turn around.” And so she did, pouting, he was presented with a sweet flare of her hips, so inviting. She pressed her lips together, feeling of defeat was not in her liking. He ran the soaped cloth across her shoulders. Moving the cloth lower, between her shoulder blades, she gasped. He saw a flush spread up through her white skin. His own body was responding too. He moved her closer to his chest, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he washed her breasts, the water ran between her breasts like a small stream running down a round hill.

Erwin swallowed hard, she cocked her head to the other side and he captured her neck with his lips. He slid his lips over her neck, kissing from the front to the sides to the back. She enjoyed the sensation as he moved his mouth on her neck. He caught her by her hips and used most of his strength to turn her around and make her sit on his lap once again. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms completely around his neck once their lips met again. His kisses were telling stories his words couldn't. After a few more deep kisses, he began to kiss her jaw and trail his way down her neck, softly biting it.

She gasped as Erwin sucked her skin and marked her as his. She hoped he couldn't tell just how much his burning kisses were affecting her. Without any conscious volition, her hips thrust forward and rubbed against the hard erection she felt pressed against her lower stomach. He looked at her lustfully, his eyes bright and intense. She beckoned him. His voice was a low, harsh growl against her lips. She shivered, loving how it fuelled her blood. Her lips locked on to his, and she moaned at how good his mouth felt. She moaned again and kissed him harder.

His hands found the ripe curves of her breasts and he caressed her gently. He pinched her nipple and got a lustful moan from her. He swallowed her moans in deep liquid kisses. Her lips clung to his, forming his name. Her breasts were so sensitive, and he liked that. Her hands moved through his thick, silky hair while his hands caressed her breasts, thumbing her nipples until she felt the need.

He broke the kiss, but he didn't stop. He nibbled at her lower lip, biting it as she moaned his name. Lightly lifting her, he positioned himself between her thighs, the tip of him just pressed against her heat, teasing, promising. Erwin gazed at her, knowing his hunger shone from his eyes. He moved his hips in slow, sensual circles. He entered her with one careful thrust, controlling the desire to envelope her completely. He thrust again, deeper and fuller. Damn, she felt good. The small sounds she made in the back of her throat seemed to wrap around his soul.

Erwin slowly thrusted into her, he wanted to hear her moans, calling his name, her desire for him. His size filled her over the brim. It was painfully glorious and she moaned for more. His moans were matched with hers in rhythm. She was moaning and whimpering. Lifting her arse to meet his thrusts and pressing back against him in search of more. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and her breath started to shudder. Her moans were soft, and he swallowed each one, taking them into his body to hold forever. He nibbled, and then drew it inside his mouth to suck until he had his fun. He rocked himself into her, going deeper with each stroke, thrusting the whole of himself into her, filling her entirely. She kept pace with him.

“Erwin,” she whispered, arching upward, breasts pressed into his chest as she tried to pull him in deeper. He groaned as she arched her back to grant him even greater access. Claiming, and being claimed in return. He suckled her deeply and he heard her gasp. Instantly, her fingers dug into his shoulders and she cried out his name once again. He loved hearing his name on her lips. Long erogenous moans echoed throughout the steamy room. He thrust once, twice before lifting her from his lap, his cock slipping between her thighs and finding her entrance again.

Before she had time to catch her breath, he began to thrust. Gripping her butt, he continued to thrust, moving back and forward. Her breasts bouncing against his chest, exciting Erwin even more, and creating the most delicious friction. He had reached his limit, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't hold back one second before grabbing her butt tightly and holding her steady as he gave her one last powerful thrust. He growled her name against her ear. Her inner muscles contracted, tightening around him. She dug her nails into his back, shutting her eyes and tangled her fingers in the ruffled blond hair. Erwin held her firmly as he groaned his release.

Breathless. She collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. For a brief second he lifted her up and slipped out of her, he caught her unguarded expression of discomfort painted on her face. As he placed her back on his lap, his fingers barely touching her skin; he caressed her back as she lied on top of him.

“Better than being locked alone in your room, huh?” She whispered, caressing his neck with her lips. He groaned as he drew slow circles on her back with his thumb.

“Of course.” He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. The corners of her lips curved into a smile as she pressed a light kiss on his neck.

“The water is getting cold,” She murmured and tried to search for the tap, without success, Erwin hummed in response and helped her let some warm water fill the tub again.

“So lazy, aren’t we.” He chuckled and grabbed the cloth again.

“Am not! Just tired, thanks to someone.” She poked him under his ribs and laid her head back on his shoulder. He laughed in delight, hugging her, he was grateful he had chosen her as his lifelong companion. He enjoyed spending time with her. He also enjoyed the quiet restful times together, he enjoyed holding her in his arms and smelling her hair as they lay in bed.

Her very presence seemed to heal a part of him he didn't know, or believed could be healed.


End file.
